


Ode To Tragedy

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Beware The Sea, Classical Capture and Claiming, Classical Greek Abduction/Rape, Coercion, Corruption, Curiosity Kills the ––, Dark Reylo Anthology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kylo As Poseidon, Mentions of Other Greek Gods and Goddesses, Mythology - Freeform, Nary A Happy Ending Will You Find Under The Waves, No Morals, No Scruples, None of that business, Rey As A Desert Nymph, The Sea God Does Everything Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: Our tale begins amidst the painted canyons and dunes of the desert, where once did dwell a nymph of the oreads. Wanderlust imbued her blood and she heeded its call above all others, leaving bold, little footprints where her kinfolk feared to tread.How heavy was the cost of curiosity? But her name is now legend, and surely you already know...





	Ode To Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristinaTorbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/gifts).



> A thank you to my proofreading angels. You know who you are.
> 
>   
> _Nymph: a young female deity typically identified with natural features such as mountains (oreads), trees and flowers (dryads and meliae), springs, rivers and lakes (naiads) or the sea (nereids), or as part of the divine retinue of a comparable god or goddess. Possessing of preternatural beauty, nymphs were seductive by nature and known for their prodigious sexual desires._
> 
> *Although I searched, I could find no mentions of nymphs who belonged to the deserts. For Rey, nothing less would do, so I'm taking liberties here and stretching the sanction of mountain-dwelling oreads.

* * *

_one to whet the appetite_   
_two to banish fear_   
_three to leave your footprints_   
_four to claim a token dear_   
_fifth shall be the last_   
_the one that shall you grieve_   
_when captive are the days that pass_   
_sans mercy or reprieve_

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

  
**_Prologue_ ** ****

What woe, to have your story become synonymous with the words _calamity, misfortune, disaster?_

Why are the gods so callous?

How heartless are the fates, that they’d spin the threads of a single mistake into eternal downfall? 

What cruelty, to be the star of a play so dark, that people in distant times write tragedies to the tune of your name? --The tale of your ending retold in somber tones, that final, fatal misstep passed down through the ages as a warning--

–- _a warning for fair maids to beware of the sea._

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

Rey stood at the foot of the limestone cliffs, shielding her eyes as she gazed up at the craggy line where rock eroded and gave way to sky. The tang of salt laced the air, a subtle hint that had grown bolder the closer she had strayed. She licked the taste from her lips, feeling as though the whole desert held its breath in anticipation, waiting to see if she’d do it. 

Dust motes stirred as she shifted her feet, tiny, airborne particles that shimmered gold in the harsh desert sun. She listened to the rhythmic sighing sound of what lay beyond the cliffs, each sweat-slicked muscle alive with tension. It was just there, beyond her sight. Separated by millions of tons of weathered white limestone, but close enough for her to hear its restless voice.

This was the moment she’d been building up to— the day she’d satisfy a lifetime of curiosity and behold the forbidden sea with her own eyes. 

She’d made up her mind on the eve of the solstice celebration, not two days past.

Beneath the stars, Rey had danced with the other Oreads, their graceful bodies limned blue in the light of the summer moon. A bright-eyed youth had been her pairing, and she’d merrily grasped his hand, allowing him to lead her off into the warm darkness. When the ceremonial joining was complete, she stood and dressed before the young man, his pleas failing to sway her. She had left him lying amidst the crush of poppies and anemones that adorned his bed, slipping out beneath the desert sky to sleep alone, as she did. 

As she moved between the darkened huts, Rey heard a somber voice speaking in hushed tones. Her attention was caught and she paused, listening to the retelling of one of the folktales: a fable of the watchful things that made their home beneath the waves, ever-hungry for the flesh of land dwellers.

Her stomach tightened as memories of her own childhood flared to life— recollections of the stories her mother had told on nights when the wind whipped the sands into great, roaring beasts and Zeus fractured the sky with his hot temper. 

Rey and her sisters had curled about one another at the foot of their mother’s bed, enrapt as they listened to dire accounts of nameless sea monsters and sirens who delighted in luring mortals to a watery grave. 

For her sisters, and indeed all of her kind, those stories solidified into waking reality, achieving the shine of truth. They were of the desert, after all, and the foreign and tempestuous realm of water was worthy of their mistrust. 

Rey had always been different, the stories of the sea’s treachery ringing false in the mellow light of dawn.

That balmy solstice eve, she'd left the village with her head abuzz with the endless debates she’d had over the years. All had ended with her dissatisfaction, for none of the Oreads felt anything but leery of the sea. Still, she engaged with any who would humor her on the subject, insisting that there had never been any event in recorded history that proved the warnings true, that the basis of their dislike was grounded in fear of the unknown.

_Superstitions_ , she had argued to any who would humor her. _Seeded in truth_ , they countered, unwilling to be dissuaded to the last. 

No matter how much she tried to sway opinion, her people remained beholden to their nature, their hearts one with the sun-warmed sands. Unlike their impetuous younger sister, they were sure that the legends of the sea were rooted in fact.

That night, as Rey unfurled her bedroll and lay down to sleep beneath a solstice sky, resolve had hardened in her heart.

That same resolve animated her now as she stood at the boundary of all her people deemed safe, knotting the fabric of her chiton high about her thighs. She scanned the rock face, methodically searching out the easiest point of ascension. There were, of course, no trails or established routes, but it made no difference. Years of roaming the wastes and climbing the rocky cathedrals had honed her limbs, and she was determined to gain the heights. 

Slinging her trusty quarterstaff over her back, she took the first step up and left the dunes behind. The sky stirred with pale ribbons of cloud that rode the high thermals, but there at the foot of the cliffs, there was no wind. The sun blazed down. Sweat beaded along her hairline as she climbed, and her hands began to hurt from grasping the rough, honeycombed stone. Still, she took her time, searching out the right holds as she scaled the weathered cliffs of lore.

Pausing to catch her breath, she glanced over her shoulder. _Halfway there, maybe higher_. She resolutely ignored the fluttering in her stomach, setting her jaw as she pushed off again. As she ascended, she listened to the voice of the sea and tried to picture it, tried and failed, so close to seeing the thing that spawned such fearful legend. 

As she neared the top, her musings ceased, replaced by laser focus, her nerves tingling with adrenaline. She crouched low, assuming the stealth of a prowling sandcat, her eyes just as golden and wild. With utmost caution, she crept to the edge. 

There unfolded the blue horizon, alive and mysterious. 

She gaped in stunned silence at the rich coloring of the ocean, so much more nuanced than that of the skies. Its sheer size overwhelmed the mind; it was inexplicably vast, and she could see how it deepened, achieving untold depths as its color became a rich cobalt blue. The ocean sang its lulling song, but Rey rejected the calm that threatened, blinking to clear her dazzled eyes.

The Anemoi blew freely, stirring the mahogany tresses that set her apart from her sandy-headed desert kin. She brushed the troublesome strands from her eyes and craned her neck, peering straight down the rock face. A low, electric current hummed in her limbs, each muscle primed and ready to flee. Her sharp gaze scanned for any movement along the shore.

Nary a horror did she spy.

A stunning stretch of white sand lined the bay, its surface littered with emerald streamers of kelp and little wonders that shone in the sun, pale pink and soft green, the delicate purple of dusk. They winked up at the sky, silently calling to her. She rejected the urge, telling herself that the view was enough, that she had seen the forbidden and lived to tell. 

Later that day, Rey departed with a gratified smile that failed to reach her heart. 

It wasn’t long before she returned.

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

Even as a child, the wilderness had known her name. It called to her, bidding her to explore the wild, open spaces, to come and uncover the wonders hidden in its dry embrace. 

The desert was solid, and yet its dynamic was fluid. It was always on the move, yielding up secrets as it shifted: here, a sun-bleached fingerbone; there, a dirk crusted with dried blood. Mortals always seemed to be at war, and the Grecian armies that occasionally crossed the burning sands left unwitting gifts. These, she collected with great interest, hauling her treasures back to the village to share with her less-adventurous kinfolk.

The relatively short span of her years had been spent roaming, and now the seashore offered up fertile new ground. It proved to be as addictive as the mythical lotus flower: one taste and she couldn’t bring herself to cease. Again and again, she scaled the weathered limestone cliffs to gaze on the beach with longing, each time staying a bit longer. 

For all her mounting interest, she remained measured, scanning from her safe perch for the creatures said to haunt the water’s edge. The only movement came from the masked birds that nested in the cliffs. They soared gracefully along the updrafts, their snowy bellies flashing white as they called to one another in their high, reedy voices. 

Of monsters, she saw no sign. 

No telltale footprints upon the sands, no movement in the transparent shallows or out in the deep, blue sea. In short, she saw nothing that caused for alarm, and her desire to explore kept pace with her growing skepticism of the old tales; nameless, faceless things with no merit. _Just as she’d always suspected._

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

It was overcast the day she found her resolve. 

Rey stood upon the heights and surveyed the deserted stretch of beach. The clouds were a fleece blanket that wrapped the land in a gentle, forgiving light, and the breeze off the sea was cool and fresh. Slowly, methodically, Rey descended the high cliffs, her heart thrumming like the wings of a cactus hummer. 

Casting her gaze about after each step, she stayed low, stealthily picking her way over the porous, white limestone. At last, she reached the bottom, and there she paused. Still as a stone, she absorbed the sounds around her, not even breathing as she hesitated on the threshold of a world she’d been conditioned to fear. A surge of rebellious excitement filled her breast and she stepped down.

Sand as white as sun-bleached bone enveloped her feet in a smooth cascade.

Her gaze darted around, but no calamity did transpire. Her trespass hadn’t alerted the fell creatures of lore, as the stories told, and the waves didn’t rise to swallow her whole. She scanned for a few more minutes, taut muscles slowly relaxing as the sea remained calm. 

A sort-of smugness rooted in her mind, and at last, she turned her eyes down to examine the sand in which she stood. She wiggled her toes, marveling at how very different it was from that of the desert. This sand was opaque rather than crystalline; silky, not coarse. The dusky folds of her chiton pooled around her as she squatted down to take a handful of the powdery stuff, letting it slip in a stream through her fist. Pleased with her boldness, she flitted about the edge of the rocks like a little tanned shadow, never straying from the safety of the cliffs. 

That initial foray, she only half-paid attention to the wonders of the seashore, too nervous for real immersion. The impression, however, was made. The sea appeared impartial to her presence, and she’d neither spied much less been accosted by anything with jellied eyes and cold, wet skin. She departed with the taste of ambrosia on her tongue, emboldened by her safe passage through the forbidden realm. 

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

The second venture down from the cliffs found her increasingly confident. Rey couldn’t help but smile a bit as her feet again sank into that silky sand. On a whim, she untied her sandals and slung them over her back. 

With quarterstaff firmly in hand, she began to explore, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. It was as she’d always seen it; the beach deserted but for the comings and goings of the sea birds that made their homes in the rock. She watched them awhile, appreciating how effortless they were in flight, listening to the way their delicate, flute-like cries mingled with the sound of the waves. 

The onshore breeze was stiff, and Rey took a moment to unwind a cord from her wrist, using it to bind her hair up and out of her eyes. Retraining her gaze on the choppy sea, she licked her lips, tasting the hint of salt carried on the wind. 

Crisp, dried streamers of sea plants adorned the beach, lying amid pale pieces of driftwood and an occasional feather. Sea-worn pebbles and exotic shells lay about in a scatter of soft colors. Rey examined these longingly with her eyes, still too cautious to touch them.

With senses keen and every honed muscle ready to fly, she crept toward the edge of the sea, careful to remain beyond its reach. The deeper waters mesmerized, dotted with dark jade and glassy aqua where the sand and reefs lay beneath the surface. 

For a long time, she watched how the ocean surged insistently up the sand, withdrawing in a wash of pale froth. The soft, rhythmic ebb and flow pleased her ears. With a little thrill that felt akin to rule-breaking, she dared to dip a single toe into the cool water.

When she left later that day, the colors of the sea came with her, their vibrant play tattooed in her mind.

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

Her third foray to the seashore was a blinding day of cornflower skies and lazy winds. As she descended to the stretch of beach below, Rey couldn’t help but admire the white clouds that towered on the horizon— their form so detailed and clear, they looked solid enough to bear the weight of a mortal up to Mount Olympus. 

Gingerly, she picked her way down to the high tide mark. There, she paused, scanning her surroundings with ever-increasing confidence. Finding no threat, she began to explore, skirting the tide line to examine the little shells and other oddities that had washed up overnight. 

This was the day she dared to touch, bending low to lift particularly alluring specimens, turning them over in her hands before replacing them in the sand. 

The day was hot and the sea enticing. Standing at the water’s edge, she was again possessed of a smug insolence, a sureness that she had it all figured out. An ankle followed a toe, and before she knew it, she was up to her calves. A little smile formed on her lips as she walked, her limbs experiencing the drag of moving through liquid. 

The sun lit the shallow waters. For as far as her eyes could see, there was nothing but sand. Sand, and sun, and clear blue sea.

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

Her fourth visit, she lingered in the shallows, her sunshine-yellow chiton hiked high over tanned thighs. She giggled, marveling at the way it parted around her as she walked. How lush and alive the water felt against her warm skin, how delightfully taboo. That day when she left, she was unable to stop herself. From the forbidden realm, Rey took a single treasure: a scallop shell fair as the dawn on a winter morning. 

In the days that followed, she used the sharp end of a quartz point to drill a tiny hole in the shell, which she hung from a cord. She wore her prize tucked between her breasts, hidden beneath the gauzy folds of her peplos. 

Rey traced its fluted edges, a fingertip dipping into the smooth concave, turning it over to skirt the overlapping layers on its surface. Touching her memento, she felt the familiar tug of longing in her stomach: heard the voice of the sea beckon in its wordless language. Laying down to rest that night, she stroked the shell, making herself a promise.

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

It was a day of dead winds. There was a haze on the distant horizon, and the sky was in need of cleansing rain.

Rey descended the now-familiar path, her muscles feeling loose as she carefully picked her way down to the sand. The sea birds were silent, tucked in their nests amongst the cliffside, as though they’d collectively decided it was too hot and still to fly. Even the water barely stirred, a mirror reflecting the harsh, glaring light of the sky.

Reaching the beach, she sauntered toward the tideline, her limbs moving sluggishly. Every so often, she’d sweep low to pick up a shell, turning it this way and that. The stillness clung to her, heavy as an unwanted blanket, and the clear water had never looked so delicious. She moved toward it slowly, dazzled by the light that glanced off its surface. 

Without any real awareness of her decision, she stabbed the end of her quarterstaff deep in the sand, leaving it quivering there at the water’s edge. She sighed in relief as the water closed over her dusty feet, all of her nerve endings singing harmoniously. The sea lapped demurely at her calves as she waded deeper, its cool temperature the perfect antidote to the heat. 

Shielding her eyes, she scanned the glassy waters. The visibility stretched well out to where the aqua color began to intensify amidst a smattering of coral heads. The sea was languid as the winds overhead, and nowhere was there a sign of life.

Feeling rebellious, she unwound her peplos and chucked it ashore before pulling the white chiton she wore over her head, disrobing completely. A quick burst of glee flowered in her breast as she tossed the garment, aiming for her quarterstaff. She heard a small rip as it caught upon the top, a white flag of surrender hanging in the still air. 

Glancing at the mirrored surface, she admired the unveiled curves of her form. Under the sun, she wore nothing but the necklace; the sunrise shell resting between the pert rounds of her breasts. 

The water caressed in coolness, her movement stirring crystalline ripples as she moved slowly deeper. Her heart beat a little faster and she gasped as the surface met the warmth of her sex. She marveled at the sensation, pausing before moving deeper, letting the water rise over her hips. A little smile played at her mouth as she trailed fingers along the surface, spinning slowly to make little ripples dance about her form.

Rather than wade any further, she bent her knees, submerging to the neck with a yip of delight. The temperature felt incredible, causing chills to pebble her skin and her nipples to tighten into buds. Looking down, she observed the rippled patterns of light that danced lazily over her submerged form. The water embraced her with subtle intimacy, an entirely novel new experience.

With a little groan of delight, she arched her head back and immersed it. The temperature was so lovely on her scalp, and her hair lifted weightlessly, a dark curtain that floated about her shoulders. Her arms trailed beneath the surface, treading just to feel the liquid part, savoring the unfamiliar.

At last, she arose to her full height, watching the water cascade down her form with a little smile. Her body gleamed in the sun as she turned, making to exit the sea. No sooner had she taken several steps when something slithered about her ankle, halting her in place. Fear spiked through her as she looked down to see a pale noose the color of the sand, soft in texture, yet incredibly strong. 

It was _alive_. 

Rey cried out in mounting horror, shaking her foot furiously. The camouflaged creature clung even tighter, its slimy touch causing her stomach to lurch. In the clear water, she saw that it was attached to an oblong body from which many other tentacles sprouted. The whole of the beast blended seamlessly with its surroundings, making it nearly invisible.

Beneath her fear, a brutal realization dawned. _The warnings had been true—_ the sea indeed contained malevolent things that lay in wait for the unwary. Her skin crawled as she caught sight of the creature’s eyes, staring balefully up at her through flattened, hourglass pupils. 

She felt her gorge rise as she stomped at it, a grunt of disgust erupting as her heel connected with its soft, boneless body. It only clung tighter, unfurling another appendage that lashed around her leg. Her heart pounded, blood thundering in her ears as she surged toward land, her gaze locked on her quarterstaff. 

The thing seemed to know her aim and resisted, tugging at her with a strength surprising for its size. She wailed as it tightened, sickened by the awful feeling of its clammy embrace. The water that had once been delightful was now a hindrance as she scrambled for the safety of land. 

Despite the creature's pulling, she made progress, hope beginning to replace terror as the waters receded to her thighs. The unknown thing redoubled its efforts, tentacles sucking at her skin as it fought to prohibit her escape. 

Something hard within its mass nipped her leg and Rey shrieked, stumbling onto all fours with a great splash of displaced water. It shocked rather than hurt her— a warning, not hard enough to break her skin. _Not yet._ Her chest heaved, stomach constricting as she twisted to face it, preparing to rip at it with her bare hands.

She connected with something hard buried in the sand, fingers digging to close around a fragment of rock. With a surge of hatred, she whipped around with weapon in-hand, teeth bared as she stabbed furiously at the creature attached to her. A dark cloud enveloped her leg and she was instantly released. She let out an abrupt sob of relief as the assailant shot away, trailing ink. 

Her body trembled as she turned, trying not to cry as she scrambled on hands and knees, sloshing through the shallow water. 

An arm’s length from the shore, something appallingly different grabbed her ankle— its grip was massive and hard and utterly unyielding. Her initial fright paled in comparison to the crippling fear that came over her as she was yanked backward by a force she couldn’t hope to match.

Time slowed as droplets sprayed everywhere, little diamonds glinting in the washed-out sky. Every muscle in her body seemed to freeze, the entire scene holding its breath as she turned to face her new assailant.

_It_ was a _him_. 

No air passed her lips as she beheld the man crouched threateningly over her on all fours. For one terrible moment, she could only make out his outline, the lines and angles of his intimidating build limned in the harsh sunlight. She cowered, squinting up at him, half-blinded by light and fear. Through the glare, she finally registered the contrast of his features: stark brows against pale skin, his fearsome, dark-eyed stare at odds with lips that would turn the head of Eros himself.

Her muscles remained paralyzed as she stared up at him, body propped up on her elbows in the shallow water. 

Dimly, she noted the golden circlet of sea plants that wove through his jet-black hair. She risked a quick glance down. Her captor wore nothing but the gilded crown, and Rey fought to ignore the massive phallus that jutted fully-erect from his groin. He had released her ankle, content to drink her in with his arresting stare.

At last, he spoke to her, his voice deep and sonorous. “Do you know what I am, little nymph?” 

The sea god watched the motion of her throat as she swallowed her terror. Her lips parted to speak but she couldn’t, shaking her head to indicate she was unaware of who he was, or perhaps to deny her current circumstances. Either pleased him just the same.

He smiled, allowing his pleasure to show. “I am ruler of the ocean realms.”

Kylo’s creatures had whispered of the oread who had been brave enough to break with tradition, peppering the border of his domain with her light footprints. They’d named her fair, but in truth, they'd done her no justice. Staring down at the desert nymph lying beneath him, the god felt his blood stir. Her eyes captivated... _nuanced as the glistening sands that spin in the dry winds, golden as the light of late afternoons._

She was everything he was not, a perfect elemental balance. 

She had deigned not to reply, and his gaze drifted down the column of her throat, tracing the delicate muscles and willowy curves of her form. He read the strength in her limbs, and though he’d initially meant only to frighten her, he now found himself wanting to test that strength. 

His nostrils flared as if scenting her. With a fearsome light dawning in eyes so dark, he took in the lush rounds of her breasts before lingering pointedly on the sunrise scallop that rested between them. 

“Have you enjoyed my treasures, little nymph? Of all the trinkets I cast upon the shore, you have seen fit to take the fairest.” 

He retrained on her extraordinary face, pinning her beneath the weight of his stare. “But now, I want something in return— a treasure from _your_ lands, something that tastes of sand and sun and warmth. Something to _keep_ …”

He watched her shake her head as tears began to fall. It was right, for she wasn’t of his realm and couldn’t be expected to embrace this turn of events. Still, he was unmoved, and his lust only spiked as she began to scramble away in earnest, her naked body flexing so beautifully in the light. His cock strained in response, longing to bury itself deep within her.

Rey had seen the hunger kindle in his eyes, bright and sharp. She was no stranger to that look, and his carnal intentions lent her the strength to move. With a burst of energy, she scrambled out from under him, desperate to escape.

He was cruel, letting her close in on safety before dashing her frail hopes. With an ease that was terrifying, he reached up and captured her ankle. Rey found herself yanked back beneath him, the water spraying high on each side of her body. 

“I’ll take you, fair one—you, with your sun-kissed skin and desert eyes— _you_ shall be my tribute from the lands above.”

She shrieked, punching and kicking furiously at him. His smile was grim as he arose to his feet, hauling her up with him, her slender form engulfed within the cage of his arms. 

“Please, _don’t!_ ” she cried, struggling against him, her voice shrill with panic. 

He was heartless as the pounding surf, spreading her thighs in response, locking them about his hips and trapping his formidable erection between them. “My decision is final,” he rumbled. 

His cock was marble where it pressed against the wet flesh of her cunt, sliding perilously as he stood to his full height with her wrapped about his hips. The skin of his shaft was silken, a deceptive cloak for what amounted to a weapon. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she lamented that she should notice the feel of him, how well-suited that weapon was to impale her and drive her to a sweet, unwanted death. Her clit throbbed as she fought her body’s response.

A growl ripped from her grit teeth. God or no, she beat at him, repeatedly pummeling the sculpted breadth of his chest and shoulders. It was like beating a stone; her fists glanced off of him, each strike stinging just a little more than the last. At last, she halted, pushing at him in a futile attempt to put more space between them.

“Cursed brute! Throw yourself to the crows!” she cried, scowling with a wild-eyed mixture of anger and fear. 

He didn’t so much as flinch. “Bestill yourself and spare your strength,” he intoned, smirking grimly. “You belong to me.” 

With that, Kylo turned and strode back into the sea, carrying his deliciously struggling prize. There was no chance she would be seduced in advance, not with her abduction a part of it. He could see no reason to wait. His hands tightened beneath the firm globes of her buttocks as he lifted her higher, savoring the panicked note that entered her protests at the first probe of his penis. With a single smooth movement, he met the pull of gravity, thrusting into her as she fell upon him.

Her emotive cry pierced the still air, its sound as much as the feel of her causing him to shiver. He groaned, working his hips side-to-side to insert himself to the base. She was luscious, near uncomfortably tight, and he bit his lip, relishing the throb as her body bridled at his sudden penetration.

Rey’s breath staggered as electric chills zipped the path of her spine. The channel of her sex was stretched to capacity around him, aching and hot. She clung to his shoulders deliriously, at last gasping in a lungful of air. The memory of his extraordinary size flashed before her mind’s eye and she twitched against him, trying to banish the mental image of the monstrosity now lodged inside her.

The sight of the receding shoreline shocked her from her stupor even as cool water swirled over her buttocks. 

Panic returned full-blown and she arched away from him. "Fiend!" she shrieked, bracing her palms against his marble-like chest, heels pummeling at the back of his thighs. “Release me!” The water grew deeper, blunting the force of her blows, and his unyielding grip kept her hips locked to his. She could feel his cock with every move she made, an invasive hardness that robbed her protests of their thunder. Her body was compromised, and she feared his violence for it. Still, she struggled, beating at him, scratching at his marble-pale skin. 

The god carried his captive with dark pleasure, resisting the urge to thrust as the water deepened around them. He locked his eyes on her face, feasting on her loveliness, longing to fuck her soundly. “Beg me,” he rumbled, “beg me for your freedom and perhaps I’ll consider releasing you... _after_ ,” he added silkily. 

Her golden eyes, now wet with tears, darkened with fury at his suggestion. “I’ll meet you at the River Styx first!” she hissed, defiant even as his erect cock pushed at the boundaries of her. 

He favored her with a smile, openly admiring her fiery spirit. “I’ll have you begging one way or another, little nymph. It’s only a matter of time.”

The water swirled over her shoulders and her retort fizzled out. She sank her nails into the meat of his shoulders, eyes darting in mortal terror as the cool surface threatened to take her. Still, she wouldn’t beg. It was better to meet the Three Judges with head high and dignity intact.

As the water kissed her chin, her wild eyes flickered to the god.

“Hold your breath,” was all he said before pulling her under, their passage marked by an eddy that swirled in their wake.

Everything was muffled beneath the surface— her sight blurry, sound deafened by the water in her ears. All was dulled but her will to survive, even here in this alien place, in the clutches of a cruel god.

She clung to him in desperation, looking up through the shifting currents of her hair as the world of air dwindled, an overhead ceiling of glimmering light. His deep voice rang through her mind. _Press your lips to mine, and live._

Her lungs had begun to protest and she obeyed instinctively, pulling her enemy close and crushing her mouth to his. He was warm, his lips a soft cushion. Again came his voice, unbearably comforting in the silence. _Now breathe, and know: so long as your lips touch mine, the water will be as air in your lungs._

Rey clenched her jaw and squirmed miserably in his arms, loathe to trust him. Every movement made the presence of his cock even more noticeable, reminding her of how intimately they were joined. By now, her lungs burned with the need to breathe, and she cursed him as she inhaled through her nose, expecting the flood of water that poured in to choke her.

When it didn’t, she nearly released him in her shock. The sea flowed into her, cold and refreshing as the air after a winter storm. 

She breathed hard through her nose, synapses tingling as her blood received the oxygen it needed. Instinctively, her fingers slipped around the back of his neck, holding him steady to keep her lifeline close.

Thus granted a temporary respite from death, she was left to cling to her enemy, feeling his lips, his body, the warm throb of him between her thighs. Locked within the vise of his arms, she shivered at how large he was: each broad shoulder was a virtual table upon which her forearms rested as she held his head in place.

Kylo purred inwardly as she molded against him, savoring the feel of her nubile body. She was quite trapped, and he had no qualms about his treachery or the advantage he wielded over her. All decisions were absolute; once his mind was made up, he never erred, executing his course of action with the insular certitude of a monarch god. 

He continued to bear her deeper into his kingdom, passing beneath sea arches and coralline temples in his name. He was well-aware that her watery surroundings were yet a blur to her eyes.. _.for now_. 

With the girl clinging to him for life itself, he released her hips and allowed his hands to roam. He traced the dimples above her buttocks before ghosting slowly up her spine, fingers lightly exploring the exquisite form of his conquest. 

She shuddered at his touch and he opened his palm against her back, reveling in how petite she was. With methodical cunning, he shifted his position, readying the next wave of his offensive. His other hand drifted up to mimic hers, fingers curling gently about the back of her slender neck as he pulled her tight. Her breasts were soft upon the plane of his chest, and he could feel the delicious pebbles of her nipples. A thrill of lust surged through him, causing his cock to switch impatiently within her. 

Rey stiffened when his massive hand slid around the back of her neck, instinctively knowing what he was about. She moaned against his mouth, fingernails digging into his skin a little as he angled his head and began to kiss her. 

Her lips tingled and warmth flooded her sex. Were they above the surface, she would have bitten him soundly. Under the sea and at his complete mercy, she had no recourse with which to fight him and expressed her aggravation in the only way she could. 

With a decisive motion, she pressed her mouth hard to his, trying to stifle his movement. 

She could feel the curl of his lips, sense his amusement even as his fingers slid up into her hair and closed into a fist. He didn’t bother pulling to get his message across, didn’t need to as she relaxed, allowing him to continue. And continue he did, nibbling lightly at her, his tongue darting out to stroke at the seam of her mouth. 

The intimacy of their contact coupled with the direness of her situation, and she softened minutely against him. His slow offense was working; he was wearing on her, body and mind. 

By now, the dull ache of his abrupt penetration had mellowed, the muscles of her cunt melding to his infernally massive cock. She cursed herself, wishing she could crawl out of her own skin and escape the sumptuous, heavy pillar that split her in two. The tiniest shift against him roused little darts of pleasure, heightening her sensitivity and causing her nipples to hurt with how hard they were. 

His lush lips slid over hers, gentle as he took a breast in his hand, playing with its weight, stroking at her achingly hard bud. His behavior made a mockery of her position as unwilling captive, twisting the violence with which he’d taken her, warping the truth. Misery and confusion warred within her, defeat becoming reality as her body responded to his gentle assault. 

He seemed to know her moment of weakness and pressed his advantage, beginning to pulse his hips upwards in infinitesimal movements, rocking into her slow and steady. Chills broke over her skin and she moaned a second time, this time a low, pleading sound deep in her throat. 

His answering growl melted her further, an unyielding, masculine groan that asserted his dominion over her. Her hair flowed weightlessly, enveloping them in a dark curtain. It hid her shame as she parted her lips, allowing the first stroke of his tongue. He was warm, so warm in the cold sea, and she wanted to sob and rend her hair at how comforting a thing it was.

Triumph lit his blood as she conceded to him— the first of many defeats to come. As tempting as it was, he didn’t overpower her, didn’t sweep into her mouth to collect his due. She was broken, but barely, and he wanted to see how far he could take things. Continuing the agonizingly demure pulses with his hips, he teased her mouth with his own, holding her immobile as he deepened the kiss.

With every short thrust, her resistance crumbled a little more. He was working her, his hips knocking gently at hers, the spongy head of his cock coaxing unspeakable enjoyment from her. She shuddered at the subtle friction, body reacting with a flood of moisture. He slipped in it lusciously, and she whimpered in reply.

Her mind spun with the implications of what was happening; the carnal sensations were overriding the gravity of her situation. How cruelly he defiled her, yet somehow, all she wanted in this surreal moment was to let go. To let him have her, and to have him in return. 

Her fingers tangled in the raven hair of the god as she gave herself up for damned. 

There in the deep of the forbidden realm, she accepted the poisoned chalice he offered, claiming her role as a participant in her own undoing. 

Using his shoulders for leverage, she pushed herself higher against him. Her thighs tightened around his waist, kissing him back passionately, fully committed to chasing the hot bliss that threatened with each push of his cock. 

Kylo felt himself thrill as every tense muscle in her body became limber, molding to his in a show of acceptance. He groaned into her mouth as she lifted herself, holding his head in place as she claimed his mouth in return. How sweet she tasted, flowing against him in perfect supplication, her kisses lacking the furious vengeance he’d anticipated. He could sense how she’d pushed aside her shame and terror, throwing herself into the act.

Her submission was so erotic, it broke his composure. Grasping the firm globes of her buttocks, he pulled out before reclaiming her with a jarring thrust.

That lone, forceful stroke devastated her. Rey yelped against his lips, would have pulled away if his hand hadn’t flown back to her neck, keeping their mouths anchored.

The rough thrust of his cock triggered a tidal wave of ecstasy. She whined tellingly against his mouth as it bore down upon her, her nails deep in his shoulders. Then her mind whited out as the rapture broke in honeyed waves that rippled through her groin, radiating up into her belly and all the way down the muscles of her thighs.

Gratification like he’d never known poured through him as she twitched, sobbing softly into his mouth. He gloried in her undoing, riding her harder to aggravate the throbbing pull of her orgasm. Her cunt milked the shaft of his cock like a hungry little mouth and he groaned, battling the urge to spill into her right then and there. Instead, he grasped her head firmly in both hands and sealed their lips in a tight kiss. His chest rose and fell as he exhaled his breath into her in a measured stream that filled her lungs entirely.

Rey’s eyes flew wide, fingers splaying over his chest as he breathed his essence into her.

Through the spasms of lurid pleasure, she felt the change like the falling of a veil, its passage marked by a tingling over her skin. At once, she knew he’d wrought some magic, and she gasped without thinking as he released her from his mouth. 

The sea flooded in harmlessly as she stared wide-eyed at the god, lips parted as she breathed. She startled, turning her head to follow what her peripheral vision had picked up: the alien realm around her, clear as crystal, towering coral cathedrals and a thousand colors revealed to new eyes.

He watched her look around in confusion as his kingdom became fully visible. She could now see and breathe, was initiated in all ways but _one._

His stare carved into her, ravenous and dark. “You are mine now, little nymph,” he declared, his voice triumphant. “Fit to dwell beneath the sea with me forevermore.” 

Her stomach twisted at his words, but he didn’t allow her to languish in uncertainty. The mind-melting intensity of her orgasm had barely softened to a low hum as he drew her head back with a fistful of her hair and pulled her close. 

She couldn’t see the surface above as his lips brushed at her ear. 

“Your capture is much to contend with,” he softly murmured, “and I’ve been gentle...” 

Rey felt something in her liquify at his sensual tone, and her sheath clenched responsively around his length. 

“...But you’ll soon find I am neither placid nor tender, and now...?” He turned her head away, baring her throat as she began to hyperventilate, trying and failing to anticipate his actions. “...now, I’m going to fuck you _properly_.”

“Please,” she mouthed, breathless and still bewildered by the swift unfolding of change. Her plea terminated in a cry as he bit down on the sensitive muscle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

With a snarl, he held her in place with hands and teeth, his cock entering her with hard, deep strokes. It was beastial what he did— spelling out his possession with each reverberating connection of his hips, making it clear that there was no recourse, that she would take everything he wanted to give. 

His voice echoed, a low, threatening roll of thunder through the deep. “Get used to this— to the feeling of my cock riding deep inside you. I will take you well, and often.”

She wouldn’t, couldn’t articulate. Her answer was a high-pitched cry of unnameable emotions. How dreadful was the bliss. It startled her, took her completely off guard— the mortal lovers she’d known had been soft and gentle, lavishing her as if it were made of glass. This god absolutely _ravished_ her, seemingly well-aware she was no delicate thing that would break in his hands.

The weightless feeling of floating heightened the intensity of his jarring thrusts all the more, and she clung to him as he raged within her.

His hips sped up, pounding into her so that she never quite caught her breath, yanking back her head and branding her throat with sharp kisses. 

Never had she been treated in such a way, and she groaned as her arms were pinned behind her back, held easily in one of his massive hands. His thrusts rattled her whole body, turning her bones to liquid thrill as, without warning, she plunged over the precipice with a sharp cry. Streams of electric pleasure shot through her lower abdomen, arcing down into her thighs. 

And though she was half-blinded with sensation, she became aware of the of colors around them— tangerine and jade, fuchsia and marigold. Through the haze of ecstasy, she dimly realized they were alive; the creatures of the sea darting in vivid circles around their joining. They rejoiced in tandem with the rapture of their lord, living, breathing conduits of his emotion. 

Kylo’s eyes blazed. The nymph in his arms was transcendent, a sight to steal the breath of the Anemoi and make Aphrodite herself weep with passion. His heart swelled, beholden to her in all her glory. With a heartfelt cry, he drove himself deep into her slick cunt and there anointed her, his mind chanting a word with each delectable spurt— _Mine._

When his pleasure had subsided, he gathered her to him, forcing her to meet his eyes. She was stricken and panting and more exquisite than anything he’d ever seen. 

“My brother will split the skies with jealousy when he beholds your fairness,” he rumbled, drinking in the sight of her, so beautiful with her tragic eyes and flushed lips.

Now beyond the throes of passion, she was willful, trying to turn her head away. He held her firm, a pleased smile flashing over his face. Tempestuous suited well his nature.

“I’ll weave your hair with gilded gold and give you a place at the foot of my throne, and you’ll wear naught but ropes of pearls and drink the ambrosia of my cup…” 

Rey gave a dry sob, unable to keep her silence any longer as she was pulled tight against his massive chest. He lowered his head, the gilded crown glimmering amongst his flowing ebony locks. 

Against her lips, he passed her sentence. “You, my lovely desert blossom, will come to know what it is to _live_ for my pleasure…” 

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

The water had become as air, and Rey filled her breast with it sorrowfully. 

She kept her head high, noble in her grief as she was born into his kingdom, more vast than she’d ever dreamed. The ethereal lights of the deep reflected on her face, unseen, unappreciated. 

Pearlescent, white stallions drove his chariot, as tethered as she, bound and beholden to their god. 

The Nereids bowed low as they passed, honoring the return of their lord as her bitter tears flowed in a silent river.

Far above, a white flag waved its surrender upon the edge of his kingdom. It unfurled and snapped in the onshore breeze, a stark elegy to the dangers that hide beneath the waves–

_–a warning for fair maids to beware of the sea._

**...⭒.♆.⭒...**

**Glossary of Terms**

Oreads: Nymphs of the mountains and grottos, as close to a desert nymph as I could get:)

Nereids: Nymphs of the sea

Chiton: Essentially a sleeveless shirt, worn by the greeks and often belted at the waist.

Peplos: A light shawl of fabric draped over the tunic-like chiton

River Styx: Famed threshold of the underworld

Zeus: King of the Greek gods, lord of the skies and thunder and brother to Hades and Poseidon

Aphrodite: The goddess of love and beauty

Eros: Aphrodite’s son, the god of love and sex

The Anemoi: The gods of the four winds

Sirens: Dangerous creatures who lured sailors to their death using the irresistible sound of their voice

 _“Throw yourself to the crows!”_ A traditional greek curse of old

**Author's Note:**

> A bit about the stylistic choice of the prologue: I utilized an old school theatrical element called The Chorus, which may be familiar. The Chorus is a person or group of people outside the story who provide commentary about the plot and setting of the play. This dramatic device, which Shakespeare employs frequently throughout his plays, (think Romeo and Juliet, _Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene..._ ) first emerged out of classical Greek drama, which is just whipped-cream-and-a-cherry-on-top-perfect in the case of this fic. For my purposes, it has the added benefit of being one massive, additional tag letting my readers know what sort of ride they're boarding.


End file.
